karaoke madness
by valcoria fallen
Summary: They are some strange people in the karaoke doke, but who are they and what do they want? This is my first crossover so don't judge badly. I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, victorious or any of the songs I use. please enjoy and comment on what I should do in further chapters! Rated T for language and romance in further chapters. Please review! (Currently on hold, sorry)


**Jade's POV**

"You choose." I said, gesturing at all the people in karaoke doke. "If we win, we get to sing here again and you have to babysit a girl we know."  
"And if we win?" Said Hayley.  
"You can make out with Jade's boyfriend." Said Cat.  
"Cat!" I yelled.  
"She likes his hair..." mumbled Cat.  
"So do I!" I yelled, cutting her off.  
" scared you'll lose?" Smirked Hayley.  
"No." I said. They had a plan. The girls would probably pick the most hideous person in the room, and Tori was in the corner, in the most hideous disguise ever. She would get picked for sure. I would never admit it, but I was actually jealous of Tori's singing.  
"So who are you going to choose?" Said Cat, who also knew of the plan.  
"Hmmm... we'll pick... her!" Said Hayley, pointing at a girl in the corner. To my dismay, it wasn't Tori. Hayley was pointing at a tall, dark haired girl who was wearing black clothes made of a strange material. She was talking to a strange looking guy wearing a hat, sunglasses and the lower part of his face was completely covered.  
"Hay, you! Get over here!" TerraTerra yelled, waving at the girl. The girl realised that they were looking at her, and started to walk over.  
"What do you want?" She said. She had a strong Irish accent.  
"You have been chosen to sing in a little contest against us, and you have to sing, or you can never come here again, understand?" said Hayley.  
"Whatever, it's not like I come here on a regular basis. I'm not even from America." She said. The strange guy was waving for her to come back. "Be back in a bit, hold on." She said. They all watched her walk back to her table. He seemed to know what was going on because he kept looking over and gesturing for her to go back. Eventually she sighed and walked back towards us.  
"sure, I'll sing. But let's make somethings clear. 1, I'm only doing it because I've got nout better to do until my boyfriend gets here, and 2, I don't care if I win or lose, it doesn't matter to me." she said, with a bored expression. I liked her attitude, it reminded me so much of myself. I turned to ask Cat to go see Tori, but she was staring at the strange guy at the table.  
"If you win, then you'll be doing me and Cat a favour." I said, smiling at the girl. Hayley just pulled a face and walked towards the stage with Terra. Jade and the girl got a seat near the stage, and watched Hayley request 'my world' by Ginger Fox. As the music started, Jade leaned towards the bored teen.  
"I hope you can sing, or at least better then them." she muttered.  
"Don't worry, I think anyone could sing better then them two." She replied, smirking at the poor singing coming from the stage.  
Nothing else was said until the song ended, and it was her turn.  
"Okay kid, what do ya wanna sing?" Boomed the dj through the mike.  
" I wanna sing, 'steady damage'." She said, confidently.  
" alright! A bit of fit for rivals for you! Here we go!" Boomed the dj, and the music started.

"You don't know anything,

You don't know anything,

You don't know anything, about me,

Once it starts, it never stops,

Discipline, it's all I'm not,

Can't help myself, you listening?

Why can't I say, just what I want?

You don't know anything

No, you don't know anything, about me

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Chain me up, hold me down

Just let me go, there's always more

I want it all, excluding you

Losing control, so construed

Oh, you don't know anything

No, you don't know anything, about me

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

All that is done is left behind

Steady damage, cross the line

You've had it all now I've got mine

I can't wait to see, your face,

when I make it without you

Nothing seems to go, your way,

you'll never amount to

Get away, get away, get away from me

Get away (you'll never amount to)

Get away, get away, get away from me

Get away ( you'll never amount to shit)

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

What's become, clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line

All that is done is left behind

Steady damage, cross the line

You've had it all now I've got mine

You don't know anything..."

The crowd was cheering. She had been almost note perfect and hadn't looked at the lyrics screen once. She was a natural. I was confused. I just couldn't see how a strange girl from Ireland could sing an American song that we'll.  
"Alright! Now it's time for you to choose! If you think that our reining champions Hayley and Terra were the best, make some noise!" The karaoke doke went silent, apart from Hayley and Terra, who were frantically clapping.  
"Okay, now show your appreciation for... hold on, kid, what's ya name?"  
"Valkyrie. Valkyrie Cain." She said into the mike, smiling at her friend in the corner.  
Okay, give your appreciation for Valkirie Cain!"  
Everyone in the room cheered. The manager, who was Hayley's dad, came onstage and grudgingly declared her the winner. Then me and Cat and Tori went on stage to sing a victory song.

**Valkyrie's POV**

While the girls were celebrating, I walked over to the corner. Everyone was so busy over by the stage that they didn't notice a tall boy with insanely spiked hair appear from nowhere and casually place his hand on my shoulder.  
"Why are they all celebrating?" He asked.  
"Oh, I just helped these girls in someway by winning a singing competition Fletch." I said, grinning as he moved his hand from my shoulder to my waist.  
"Really? I didn't know you could sing. It's like I find something new about you everyday." He said, kissing me.  
"She's just pulling your leg Fletcher. Honestly, you shouldn't believe everything that girl tells you." Said the strange guy, placing a hand on Fletcher's shoulder.  
"great, now I don't know who to believe. Thanks a bunch Skulduggery." He complained.  
This made me laugh. Fletcher looked cute when he was confused. Then I saw the red haired girl that they had called 'Cat' walking towards us.  
"Hay Valkirie, cool name by the way. Your singing was great! Maybe think about auditioning for Hollywood Arts Highschool sometime? I'm sure you would get a place... sorry, who are you?" She said, staring at Skulduggery and Fletcher.  
"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkirie's friend. Pleased to meet you." He said, offering a hand which Cat shook.  
"And I'm Fletcher Renn, Valkirie's boyfriend. What were you saying about Val singing? I've only just got here." He said, moving his arm back to my shoulders.  
"She just won a karaoke competition. She sung 'steady damage' by Fit For Rivals. It was great." Cat replied.  
"Skulduggery you liar! You said that Val hadn't won a singing competition!" Said Fletcher angrily.  
"Stop it, both of you,!" I yelled, putting my hands out between them.  
"Let's just go. I've made my decision about this place." I said. Fletcher nodded.  
" well it was nice meeting you all!" Said Cat, and she ran off back to her friends. Fletcher put his hands around my waist and Skulduggery put his hand back on Fletcher's shoulder. Then all three of us teleported.

**Cat's POV**

I said goodbye and started walking towards Jade and Tori. I turned around to wave at Valkirie, but I couldn't see her or her friends anywhere. It was as if they had vanished, or maybe teleported to an entirely different place...


End file.
